channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Spiney
Team Spiney was a team that entered The First Roblox War and some competitions in The First Extreme Wars. The majority of their robots featured signature flippers powerful enough to topple and, in later battles, throw its opponent out of the arena The First Roblox War Team Spiney entered all three First War competitions: Spinosaur 6 into the Arena competition and Venomasaur 2 into both Football and Sumo. Since all its competition battles were in Heat B, the team's first appearance was in the first round of Heat B, where the mighty flipper toppled Little Blue Smasher onto its side, eliminating it from the competition. However, the team's next Arena battle was not as easy, coming against the soon-to-be grand champion Randomepicrobot. Out of all Randomepicrobot's First War opponents, Spinosaur 6 perhaps came closest to defeating them, considering the battle went to a judge's decision. Randomepicrobot was sent through on aggression, and notes on the battle claim that Spinosaur was thrown out of the arena after cease had been called. In its first Sumo battle, Venomasaur saw itself against Wipeout, whose flipper was deactivated fortunately for the sumo competition. Unfortunately for Venomasaur, however, Wipeout displayed no trouble in pushing Venomasaur off the ring. In Football, Venomasaur was due to go against Mr Robotno Mk II, but the team decided to withdraw to concentrate on building a new robot. Unable to find a replacement robot this late on in the competition, a substitution took place and Mr Robotno went through two goals up to none; more goals could perhaps have been scored but the ball was thrown out of the arena and the battle was ceased. The First Extreme Wars Team Spiney entered in 4 out of 10 competitions in Extreme using Pride of Scotland in all competitions. Its first appearence in Extreme was in the All Stars Competition. Pride of Scotland battled in Eliminator 6 in the All Stars competition against Corneliouse the Great. Pride of Scotland on paper was favoured for this battle and later on proved right when Courneliouse the Great goes strait for the pit release button and pitting himself after a number of seconds. The teams next All stars battle was against The First Roblox Wars champion Randomepicrobot. Randomepicrobot had already beaten Wobsta's Revenge in the earlier round and looked threatening coming into this battle. Both teams had already battled each other in the first wars where Team Spiney was beaten. Once the battle had commenced, it was over in a matter of seconds and went in Team Spineys favour as Randomepicrobot accelerated towards the front of Pride and Scotland and unfortunatly for randomepicrobot, flew along the top of Pride of Scotland and performed an OOTA. Team Spiney had finally got revenge on Team randomthingifyoumustknow to reach the final of the All Stars cometition. The All Stars final came along and were up against Public Nuisance VI of Team Channel TST and Network 2 of Team Network. Team Channel TST had beaten Boushh and Miniflipper 2 and Team Network had been given a bye against Intoxicated Alligator and beaten Red Dust to reach the final. Pride of Scotland unfortunatly lost out to a Judges Decision and Team Network were the victors. Team Spineys next appearance was in the Flipper Frenzy. The team battled in Eliminator 2 against soon-to-be-champion Intoxicated Alligator. Both robots battled each other as hard as they could and Intoxicated Alligator proved too strong for Pride of Scotland as Intoxicated Alligator fliped Pride of Scotland and are unable to self-right and was immobile. Category:Robot Wars Teams Category:Robot Wars